Friday Night Fun
by Thisismedealwithit
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have feelings for each other but don't realize it. What happens when they do?


~NaruSasu~

It was a Friday night and Naruto and Sasuke were going out to eat together. They were driving down the street and singing to the radio as loud as they possibly could. When they came to a red light a woman driving the car next shot them weird looks. When Naruto noticed he said "Hey Sasuke, looks like we earned ourselves some weird looks." Sasuke glanced at the car next to them and both boys burst into laughter. Then Sasuke waved at the lady staring at them which made the lady blush from embarrassment and she slid down in her seat which made the boys burst into another round of laughter. Then the light turned green and Sasuke redirected his attention on driving and he thought about how much he enjoyed hanging out with Naruto when they weren't arguing. He's the only person that he showed emotions around. While Sasuke was thinking this Naruto was thinking about how he didn't want to stop hanging out with Sasuke after they had dinner so he said "Hey Sasuke"

"Hmn?"Sasuke muttered

"You want to spend the night at my place?" Maybe do a movie night?"

When Sasuke heard this he felt exited and he thought about a night alone with Naruto. He stopped himself and thought "WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!" "I can't really like Naruto like that, can I!?" "If I do, does this mean I'm GAY!?" These thoughts made him panic but he kept his face emotionless. He replied "Sure, why not dobe." "Ok, where do you want to eat?"

"Can we go to Ichirakus?" Naruto asked with a glint in his eyes.

Sasuke groaned. "Do we have to?" "I wanted to go somewhere else."

"Well why ask me where I want to go then teme!?"

"I don't know!" "I was trying to be polite I guess!"

Sasuke smirked at how easily he could Naruto all worked up. "Fine, but next time I choose where we go!"

Naruto smiled his famous grin at Sasuke and Sasuke felt his heart skip a beat.

When the boys arrived at Ichirakus Naruto noticed Hinata and Sakura were there. "Hey guys!" "What are you doing here?" Sakura looked at Naruto and yelled "What's it look like Naruto!!" "We're eating! "Idiot" she grumbled. Then Sakura noticed Sasuke was with Naruto. "Oh!" "Hey Sasuke!" She trilled. Then Sakura got up and hugged Sasuke. Naruto felt a strange pang. Naruto thought "What's going on here!?" "Am I jealous!?" I mean I've been jealous before but this is worse than before. Am I felling this way because I like Sasuke more than a friend? But he's my best friend! What the hell am I thinking!?

"SAKURA!" "GET OFF ME!" "NOW!" He added when she still didn't let go of him.

"Jeez! You didn't have to be so mean!"Sakura complained.

How Sakura had treated Naruto really pissed him off.

"And you didn't have to be so bipolar!" Sasuke yelled back (1)

"Bipolar!" "I am not bipolar!" Sakura shrieked (what's a good NaruSasu story without Sakura bashing)

Naruto and Hinata startled a laugh. Naruto continued to laugh but Hinata was silenced by an evil look from Sakura.

"Oh yeah!" "Then what was up with your welcome!" "You were being all mean and PMS to Naruto but when you see me you get all happy and cheery and hug me!" Sasuke yelled.

"Well!" Sakura said

"Well nothing Sakura!" There was no excuse for you being so mean to Naruto!"

Naruto was in shock. Sasuke had just insulted Sakura and stood up for him! At first Naruto thought he was just messing with Sakura but now he could tell Sasuke was actually kind of pissed about this.

Sasuke had a very annoyed look on his face.

"Thanks Sasuke" Naruto muttered. Then he stepped in front of Sasuke with his back to the girls and leaned into Sasuke and whispered in his ear "Are you ok?"

Then Sasuke whispered back "Yeah, I just really hate it when she does that. You're my best friend and that was totally uncalled for." Naruto had a faint blush on his cheeks. "All right" Naruto whispered. He stayed there a second to let the blush go away. Then he turned around to face the girls again.

"Hello Naruto" Hinata said.

"Hey!" he said as he flashed a smile at her. Hinata deeply blushed as he did. Naruto didn't notice but Sasuke likes Naruto? He thought to himself. Well now that I think about it it's pretty obvious. She always acts nervous around him and blushes a lot. If he even touches her she faints. I wonder if Naruto knows. He seems pretty oblivious.

"Well I'm starving, let's order." Naruto said to Sasuke.

After Naruto and Sasuke ordered Sakura came up to Sasuke and said "I'm sorry Sasuke."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to, Naruto is. Sasuke said pointing to Naruto.

Sakura nodded her head and looked at Naruto and said I'm sorry for the way I treated you Naruto.

It's ok Sakura. He smiled at her to try and make her relax.

"Well what are you girls up to? Naruto asked to change the subject. "Well we're getting some dinner and we're going shopping replied. What are you guys up to?

Well Sasuke and me were getting something to eat then he's going to crash at my place. Maybe do a movie night.

Sounds fun. Hinata said.

Well, Hinata and I have to go guys. See ya! Bye Sasuke!

Goodbye Naruto. Hinata said before leaving.

Then there ramen was placed in front of them and Naruto dug in.

Sasuke watched as Naruto inhaled 4 bowls of ramen within 30 minutes. He thought it was funny how fast Naruto could eat ramen. Slow down Naruto, you can only taste it while it's in your mouth and your going to make me lose all my cash.

Oh yeah, sorry. I'll pay for mine if you want.

No, I said I would buy us dinner before we left and I'm going to.

I love you! Naruto shouted and wrapped Sasuke up in a hug.

The words and embrace drove him wild although he knew it was only from Naruto's excitement of not paying for his own dinner. That's it Sasuke thought I think I'm gay. No matter how much I want to deny it but I'm falling for Naruto.

Sasuke finished his bowl of ramen. (First bowl) and Naruto asked him if he was ready to go.

Yeah, I am. Sasuke said. We still doing movie night?

Of course! Naruto replied with a smile.

Back at Naruto's house-

The two boys were lying on the couch lying opposite ways so they'd both could lie out and fit on the couch.

They were watching the movie when Naruto said "Hey Sasuke"

"Yeah?"

"You want some popcorn?"

"Sure"

"Ok, be right back." Sasuke smiled as he watched him go. He was really having fun.

When Naruto came back he was carrying two bags of popcorn and two cans of Dr. Pepper.

"Here you go Naruto said as he handed Sasuke his popcorn and drink while plopping down on the couch.

Sasuke threw a handful in his mouth and almost spit it back out.

What? Naruto questioned.

Wow dobe you can't even make microwaveable popcorn without burning it!

I can so!

Can not! Look at it! Sasuke yelled

Naruto glanced down at his bag and it was pretty burnt. His nose scrunched up at the smell. He knew Sasuke was right but didn't want to admit it. Hmph! If you don't like it make it yourself!

I will! So Sasuke went and made his own popcorn and it wasn't burnt at all. "This is how you make popcorn dobe.

Shut up teme!

Hey Naruto shouted after Sasuke threw a handful of at him. Then Naruto dumped a one of the bags of burnt popcorn over Sasuke's head

You did NOT just do that dobe! It's on now! Sasuke threw a handful at Naruto and Naruto threw a handful back at him.

Then Sasuke tackled Naruto and they wrestled for a little bit but in the end Sasuke had Naruto pinned to the couch. His hands were gripped by Sasuke's and he was straddling him. Sasuke looked down into Sasuke's beautiful blue eyes. Naruto was smiling. He looked down at him; they playful look in his eyes and his soft looking lips. He was just irresistible to Sasuke. That's when Sasuke realized something, he wasn't falling for Naruto, he was already in love with him. Sasuke then put both of Naruto's wrists in one hand. He pulled a piece of popcorn out of Naruto's golden blonde hair and gently stroked it. Everything Sasuke did made his heart race. He was looking at Sasuke; he had such a gentle look on his face. It made him look adorable to Naruto. Naruto blushed when Sasuke gently brushed his cheek with his fingertips. He traced the whiskered scares on the blondes face. Then Sasuke slowly leaned down toward Naruto and kissed him. Naruto's vision blurred and chills went down his spine and he returned Sasuke's kiss. When Naruto returned the kiss Sasuke let go of his wrists and slid his hand to the spot just below Naruto's ear and wrapped his fingers around his neck. He then deepened their kiss and their tongues probed and explored each others mouth. Naruto wrapped his arm his arms around Sasuke's waist and pulled him down on top of him. His kiss tasted like popcorn and Dr. Pepper … and something else, it tasted well like Sasuke. He enjoyed this taste very much. They kissed until they needed air and pulled away to breathe.

"I love you Naruto."

"I love you too Sasuke." Naruto said with a smile spreading across his face.

Sasuke was getting tired. He kissed Naruto's forehead and got off him but grabbed his hands and pulled him off the couch.

"Come on." He said

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked

"To your bed, your couch isn't that comfortable."

Naruto smiled and nodded his head. He let Sasuke lead him to his bedroom never letting go of his hand. They got into bed and cuddled close to each other.

You know what? Naruto asked

"Hn?" Sasuke muttered

I've liked you for a long time.

Really?

Yeah and You know when we were at Ichirakus earlier?

Yeah Sasuke said kissing Naruto's neck. Which made Naruto's head spin but he tried to was making it really hard to do but he managed

I was really jealous when Sakura hugged you.

Sasuke propped himself on his elbow to look Naruto in the eyes. Oh were you? Sasuke said with an amused smirk on his face.

Yeah.

Sasuke softly kissed Naruto's lips. Don't be, I love you Naruto.

Naruto laughed, yeah it was pretty stupid but I thought I'd let you know.

I didn't know you were the jealous type Naruto.

Yeah, well I surprised myself to.

I used to get jealous when you shot Hinata or Sakura interested looks. It drove me crazy.

Really? Naruto asked with a surprised look on his face.

'"Yeah."Sasuke whispered.

Naruto played with a piece of jet black hair that was falling in Sasuke's face. He looked him in the eyes and said " I love you Sasuke, I really do."

This made Sasuke so happy he thought it was impossible for him to feel happier until Naruto kissed him very passionately. Sasuke moaned Naruto's name as they kissed. It excited Naruto and he wanted of Sasuke so he slid his hands down his chest and pulled off Sasuke's shirt. Then his hands ran across his chest, feeling his muscles and Sasuke did the same to Naruto stripping him of his jacket and shirt. Naruto's rubbed the smooth chest in front of him, searching for a sensitive had already found one of his, his was about to give up when Sasuke let out a delighted moan into Naruto's mouth. Then he slowly caressed the spot he found on Sasuke's stomach earning pleasured moans from him. Sasuke grabbed his hands and slowly kissed Naruto's neck making Naruto call out Sasuke's name. Then he a little harder leaving a red mark on Naruto's neck. He then placed Naruto's hands on his waist and he pulled him closer and kissed his lips gently and pulled back.

"I'm exaughsted Naruto." He told him as he rubbed his hand up and down his back resting it on the small of his back. I'm going to sleep now." He kissed his neck once more cuddled into the spot he kissed. "Good night Naruto."

"Good night Sasuke."

Sasuke drifted to sleep as Naruto gently rubbed his back. He looked at Sasuke's perfect sleeping face that looked so gentle and calm. "Sorry girls, he's mine" Naruto thought. The look on Sasuke's face made him think about the look on Sasuke's face right before he kissed him for the first time but this time his face was calm as well which made him look so adorable." Man I love him." thought Naruto as he drifted to sleep.


End file.
